


Vertigem

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love, complicated feelings, ish, misogynist character
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Martín / Palermo pensa sobre Andrés.





	Vertigem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890511) by [HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor). 



> Nota: Adoro como o Palermo acaba por ter um nome tão adequadamente 'palerma' para a personagem. Tendo dito isto, gostei da personagem dele por ele ser tão controverso e da prestação do actor e portanto cá estamos para um pequeno fic mais ou menos mandatário que se me formou na cabeça.
> 
> Este fic também tem versão em inglês.
> 
> Disclaimer: Infelizmente não há nada na Casa de Papel que seja meu.

A história do "amor à primeira vista" é treta. "Tesão à primeira vista" ainda vá que não vá. Empatia imediata... Martín não o colocaria exactamente nesses termos porque isso já começava a soar como uma coisa meio efeminada, e se até a palavra "empatia" já lhe parecia isso, então com certeza que "amor à primeira vista" era algo que nunca lhe iria sair da boca, ou ser compreendido e interpretado como tal.

"Irmãos", por outro lado, sim. "Irmãos à primeira vista".

...foda-se, que idiota.

Mas Martín e Andrés _tinham_ sentido empatia à primeira ou segunda vista. A parceria e ligação que duas pessoas que têm muito em comum sentem, sem mais nenhum sentimento ou complicação à mistura. Simplesmente reconhecem as suas qualidades no outro e admiram-se mutuamente - pois claro que o fariam, essas qualidades incluíam uma dose saudável de egocentrismo. Andrés adorava roubar e era estupidamente bom nisso. Martín adorava a adrenalina de planear e executar um assalto na perfeição. Ambos adoravam que a 'perfeição' incluía riscos e esses riscos davam muito mais pica do que a maior parte dos outros prazeres da vida.

Andrés tinha bom gosto em praticamente tudo, e Martín não lhe ficava atrás, mas às vezes era difícil saber até que ponto o bom gosto de Andrés não o contagiava na escolha de roupa ou de bebida; não que fosse uma coisa má, de todo. Muito convívio junto e inevitavelmente alguns maneirismos começam a espelhar-se, a puxar-se, a entrelaçar-se, e deixa de ser muito relevante quem age como quem (ainda que ambos soubessem; mas também, o que importava, se Andrés tinha um magnetismo tão claro? E para alguém supostamente homofóbico, qualquer palavra de Andrés estava ainda por despontar alguma ponta de ofensa que fosse no peito de Martín.)

Tinha bom gosto em _praticamente_ tudo. Não tudo. Claro, Andrés era um mulherengo irremediável que achava que tinha encontrado o amor da sua vida de cada vez que olhava para uma mulher mais do que cinco segundos. Mas todos temos defeitos, e no final das contas, até isso acabava por ser algo que os ligava e solidificava a amizade deles; Martín ia acompanhando os desenvolvimentos da telenovela romântico-dramática da vida de Andrés como um espectador moderadamente interessado no próximo episódio, e estava sempre lá para criticar tudo e mais alguma coisa enquanto ele e Andrés se embebedavam até cair nos rescaldos dos casamentos e relações falhadas.

\- És um machista misógino, Martín.

\- Olha quem fala.

\- Eu? Eu amo as mulheres.

\- Hã-hã, claro que sim. Como se vê, faz-te um bem danado.

\- Aah, tu és pior do que o meu irmãozito. Quando vocês descobrirem as maravilhas do verdadeiro amor, vocês vão ver.

\- Pois claro que sim. Podes ficar com as mulheres todas do mundo. És pior do que elas com esse teu romanticismo idiota, Andrés. És um autêntico palerma.

Acabavam sempre a cantar e a dançar e a beber como irmãos.

Mas claro que não eram. Andrés tinha um irmão, um pãozinho sem sal que nem para mulherengo nem para gay servia, mas porra, que cabeça em cima daqueles ombros. Um géniozinho que os metia aos dois a um canto. Mas tinha uma visão tão diferente da deles; era um irmão tão diferente. Mas aquele, sim, _era_ irmão, e aqueles dois tinham aquela coisa de _família_ que os unia.

Todos temos defeitos.

Claro que ele levou Andrés. Claro que Andrés foi. O plano do irmãozito era muito melhor, muito mais exaustivo, (...muito mais aborrecido), muito mais arriscado do que os deles, tão ou mais grandioso do que os deles.

...e Martín tinha de admitir, foi brilhante. Não era só um egocêntrico; era um apreciador de arte, e aquele golpe foi arte.

Não largou a televisão durante toda a cobertura mediática italiana sobre o caso, pirateou os canais espanhóis e acompanhou pelo computador, e quase ficou verdadeiramente furioso por Sergio não o ter convidado a juntar-se ao grupo. Andrés não se ia calar durante _anos_ , e a verdade é que tinha todo o direito a não o fazer. Cada hora trazia algum desenvolvimento ou algum problema que só o conseguiam fazer imaginar o quanto _mais_ estaria de facto a acontecer nos bastidores de tudo aquilo.

Mas tudo tem um fim, e quando chegaram ao fim, a realidade agarrou-se a Martín de tal forma cruel e de tal forma visceral que o fez perceber, pela primeira vez na sua vida, que Martín sofria de vertigens constantes. E que as ignorava, e ignorava, e agora elas vingavam-se todas em simultâneo.

Aquele desequilíbrio, aquele vazio no fundo do estômago, aquela sensação desagradável de tontura. A noção de que se vai cair porque se perdeu o controlo e a noção. Normalmente, as pessoas procuram apoio nessa altura, algo ou alguém que os prenda e que lhes dê segurança de novo e mostre que não passou de algo ligeiro, passageiro. Martín tinha-lo feito tantas vezes sem pensar que, agora que percebeu que não podia, o sangue gelou no corpo e ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

O apoio, a segurança de Martín, estava em Espanha, na Casa da Moeda, e acabavam de berrar nas notícias que ele fora abatido a tiro pela polícia.

A vertigem que Martín sentia naquele momento não desapareceu. Não teve a quem se segurar ou apoiar, não teve quem o impedir de cair. Exactamente o mesmo que lhe causava vertigens, que o fazia perder o controlo e ficar tonto, era a quem recorria para não se desequilibrar. A quem se agarrava para lhe dar segurança.

O que é que ele achara que ia sair daquele paradoxo?

Porquê? Porquê que tivera tanto medo de perder o controlo se nunca o tivera para começar? Estivera o tempo todo a cair e achara que não, a achar que o podia controlar e fingir que ia passar, uma sensação ligeira. Fingir que não existia, ignorando-o.

Antes de entrar sequer em negação, a primeira coisa que lhe tomou a mente foi aquele pensamento:

"Amor à primeira vista" é treta.

...foda-se, que idiota.

.

fim

.

**Author's Note:**

> Pelo 3º ano consecutivo, escrevo e publico uma história no dia do aniversário da morte do Chester.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
